Take me back
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: When a summer in Paris changes everything for Kurt and leaves him confused about his future in the USA. The story of just how the events played out for Kurt's first romance, first chance to fall in love and the first chance that he sees an escape out of his hell hole.


**~Authors note~  
Someone needs to slap me ok? Because I have started yet another fic without finishing an old one, but I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but I think I've come to a stop with 'If we ever meet again' I've just lost all inspiration for it and have no ideas at all how I'm going to continue it. Ok so I've got to this point where I've read all the Kurtbastian fics going and I have inspiration to write one so this will be a Kurtbastian story, I've spent hours tossing up between Kurtbastian and Klaine but when it came down to it I just have to do my OTP. Sorry not Sorry. Ok so here is the prologue? I don't know if I can call it that because it is kind of the end of the story and from here it will all be flashbacks of the two months, but hey ho it's what I want to call it. **

High school the place that reaches deep into the depths of you rips out all your insides breaks your heart destroys your soul and kills your self-esteem yet tells you to pull yourself together and attend school every day. I can think of another two words to describe 'High school'- a joke. High school, a place you spend five years of your life and although your parents may tell you they are the best years of your life they have no idea, I don't classify the best years of my life to be full of bullying, bitching and backstabbing and if this is their definition I'd rather stay at high school because I don't want to know what the rest of my life has to follow. High school a place where you discover yourself, who you are, who you want to be and most importantly who you want. You may think this story is going to be a love story. Well yes you are correct, but this isn't any normal love story, this is my version of events.

"Welcome back Homo" I hear one of the jocks shout as my train of thoughts is suddenly halted by an ice cold slushy hitting my face like a ton of bricks. 'Great' I thought to myself as I began wiping furiously at my face trying to get rid of the now melting ice off my face. Summer really was over, back to reality I guess.

Hi, my names Kurt Hummel for those of you who are wondering, I'm guessing there aren't many, I've just returned from a two month summer vacation in Paris, to say it was a different world out there would be an understatement, however I am now back at the hell hole which is McKinley High School and back in the real world and now how I wish I could be back in the city of love. It didn't matter how much I begged my father to stay he just wouldn't allow it, saying a holiday can't be a holiday if you're there all year round. I just have to keep reminding myself 'one more year and I'm out of here whether it's to New York or Paris'. I just can't wait to tell Rachel Berry about a special someone I met over in Paris; they really don't call it the city of love for nothing you know.

"Rachel!" I yelled, cutting off her ramblings about how she had spent the summer alone, seeing as Finn had been out of the country with me, "I do know you were alone and I do know what you spent every day doing considering you texted me at least twice a day even though I told you I wouldn't be able to reply due to the cost of an international text, you do know I'm trying to save for this seasons Mc Queen. " He smirked as he patted the now pouting girl on the shoulder. "And if you're wondering where your boyfriend is today, he is at home with a case of the flu and no he does not need you to skip school and go play nurse to him" He laughed as he caught that 'Rachel Berry is hatching a plan' gleam in her eyes causing he to pout even more . "If we both want to stand any chance of getting in to a good college we need our grades to be exquisite" He smiled as he and the shorter girl began to walk towards the choir room.

"Kurt we aren't going to get into a good college" She replied as she took a seat at the back Kurt dropping into the one next to her. "We are going to get into the best" She said reaching into her bag pulling out a College brochure reading in bold, black letter 'New York Academy Of Dramatic Art's' "Kurt this is where we belong, I can just feel it in my musical bones" She said thrusting the brochure into Kurt's hand his eyes widening at even the thought of getting into the best performing arts school in the country. He began flipping the pages every other detail about the school making him more mesmerised, before he sighed deeply and handed the brochure back to Rachel and now disappointed look on his face.

"Rachel, I stand no chance of getting in to that school you know? I don't have all the extra credits like you do and although I am as talented that will be overlooked. Do you know how competitive that school is? They have thousands of applicants a year and at most only take a class of 30. I just won't fit into that group." He said looking down at the floor his tone of voice now dull and non-expecting. "There are other schools Rachel, I'm not just going to apply to that one." He finished, Rachel now looking shocked and confused.

"Kurt! It's been our dream since sixth grade to go there together, and now it's our senior year and it could come true! This time next year me, you and Finn will be headed to New York to the best school in the country with the best opportunities of becoming successful. "She replied her smile beaming as she began to straighten out her hideous horse sweater.

"But what if I don't want to go to New York anymore" He mumbled in return.

"What?!" Rachel practically screamed back "Kurt it's New York, you know the city that never sleeps, future home to Kurt and Rachel, how could you not want to go there anymore?" If this was a cartoon Rachel would most definitely now have smoke coming out of her ears, Kurt had never seen her so angry over something so small.

"I'm not saying I won't go to New York, Rach. I'm just saying I'm looking at other colleges in and other states" _and other countries. _He added on mentally.

"Kurt, we're best friends right?" Rachel asked taking both of Kurt's hand in his whilst Kurt nodded his head. "Well then, I know when something is up, so just spill whatever it is that is making you doubt going to New York and it better be good or I may just have to burn your entire wardrobe" She said smiling softly her words not threatening at all.

"I" Kurt stopped himself as he began to think how the hell he was meant to word all of this, how did he tell his best friend about his summer of romance that was now making him wish he could live, study and be content in Paris. "I've met someone ok?"

**~Authors Note~  
Yes I know this is short but chapters are going to be around 3000-5000 words, this is just the prologue, please review and tell me if I should continue, what you liked/disliked.**

**I love you all.**

**Becka xoxo**


End file.
